Verbenaxc3x97hybrida. 
xe2x80x98Blancenaxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbenaxc3x97hybrida. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of xe2x80x98Z736xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98W688xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Z736xe2x80x99 is a white flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. xe2x80x98Z736xe2x80x99 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. xe2x80x98W688xe2x80x99 is a white flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. xe2x80x98W688xe2x80x99 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither xe2x80x98Z736xe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98W688xe2x80x99 has been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1997 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
This new Verbena plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.